elenaofavalorfandomcom-20200214-history
The Fountain of Youth
The Fountain of Youth is a place where people try to get younger. Apperances In Island of Youth Mateo and Elena took Esteban sailing to distract him. While everyone is preparing a surprise birthday party for Esteban. They took him to the island of Santalos. Esteban ran so he could drink the fountain of youth's water. While Elena and Mateo staying in the boat. They got out of the boat and went chasing after Esteban. Elena and Mateo got surprised. That the Fountain of Youth myth is real. When Esteban was drinking water in The Fountain of Youth. Mateo tries to warn him. But he doesn't listen because Mateo's worrying. Esteban believes worrying is for old people and went swinging on vines. Elena followed Esteban. While Mateo stayed and watched a monkey. Ate a petal of a flower. Back at the beach Esteban calls Higgens. Higgens asks him to put it down. Then he turned into a kid. Estebans asks why is he a kid. Mateo said he drank too much water and also said about warning him. Elena asks about taking him home as kid age. But Mateo said you don't have to because he saw a monkey eat a petal and instantly turned old. Esteban interrupts and got the map. Elena and Mateo run again. With Mateo saying I've should've brought my running shoes. Elena warns Esteban. Esteban tries to jump. However he ended up in quick sand. Elena and Mateo looks for something for Esteban to grab on to. Esteban didn't do it. Mateo asks if he wants to get out. After Esteban realizes he sinking. Esteban grabs the branch. Elena said to grab with both hands. Esteban throws the map to Mateo. Pulling Esteban out and Esteban runs again.Mateo said here we go again. Then Elena and Mateo ran. Esteban got the flower. Elena said to Esteban not to eat too much. However dosen't listen. Elena and Mateo tries to grab him. But he climbed into a tree and pretended he's the king of the trees. The flower went into a rock. Esteban turned into a baby. Mateo dosen't want to change any diapers. The branch starts to break. Elena saves Esteban. Then Elena sings a lullaby. Mateo shows Elena that the island is disappearing. Mateo does the floating spell on himself. Gets the flower. Esteban dosen't want to eat it. Mateo told Elena that he's a picky eater. Elena did the distraction. To make him eat the petal and he returns to normal. Elena and Esteban follows Mateo to the boat. Esteban tries to get his water bottle filled with water. From The Fountain of youth. Elena falls and Esteban saved her. Rather than getting fountain of youth water. Mateo shows them that they'll almost disappeared. All of tgem ran to the boat. Elena and Esteban went into the boat. While Mateo pushes the boat. They were able to escape before the island disappers. Back in the ship Elena asks. About the location. Mateo looks for the map. But realizes he dropped it in the Island of Youth. Esteban wishes to get younger. Elena states that he's better this way and they all went back to the palace for the surprise party. Trivia *The Fountain of Youth has been used in various Disney media. Before Elena of Avalor series aired. Credits Let's give credit to Alex2424121 for this photo link to the photo is here. It's on the Disney wiki as well http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/File:EOA_Fountain_of_Youth.jpg#filehistory Category:Places